1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly to the structure of a Electric Motor With Reduced Axial Height in which current supply to armature coils is achieved through current feeding means consisting of a commutator and brushes.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional motor structure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,449 is composed of an other tubular case, a motor cover member mounted on the opposite end of said tubular case, and brushes and brush support members fixed on the inner face of the motor cover member. The above-mentioned motor structure has been associated with a drawback of a large axial height when the motor is mounted on a base plate of the electric appliance.